


HOCKEYSTUCK

by BardOfSassPro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Humor, Locker Room, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, first fic, hockey fights, hockey hits, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardOfSassPro/pseuds/BardOfSassPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok this is my first fan fiction so don't think it'll be shake spear in the park or whatever, i will progressively get better, or worse *shrugs* anyways...<br/>this story is about "you" karkat making a hockey team instead of getting a real job. But all that progressively gets harder scenes each one of his players has a dramatic or crushing secret about themselves hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOCKEYSTUCK

**Author's Note:**

> KARKAT MOVES TO NEW JERSEY AND MAKES A HOCKEY TEAM!
> 
> Note to reader: karkat is sorta 20 years old, is still short(about 5'3) still has feathery haircut but has dark brown hair with a tad bit of red in it, and freckles. enjoy

Your name is Karkat Vantas. And you just moved to a small home in New jersey to escape the crime at your current hometown. You enter your house for the first time standing in the open space that you can only assume is the living room considering the only objects in here is your couch, a television stand, and a few stray boxes. Most likely filled with movies you’ve collected over the years(chick flicks and romcoms). You look a little farther back into the kitchen and observe new stainless steel appliances and decretive layouts as well as the boxes containing everything that goes everywhere. 

You slump your bags you were carrying on the couch and venture the rest of the way though your new home taking mental inventory of every electrical socket, light switch, and door knob you see in the house. That way you don’t move anything where it shouldn’t go. You slowly open the bathroom door and flick on the light. It’s a nice clean bathroom, small but you don’t care, you’ll be the only one using it anyways. You didn’t like that the walls were a bright orange, and that there was no bathtub just a small shower. WHATEVER YOU’LL MANAGE. You next observe the main bedroom, your bedroom. You open the door not bothering to turn on the light considering the window was granting you more then enough light to view the large bedroom. It was also very clean, no stains in the carpet, no crappy paint job, and more than enough outlets to satisfy.

You exit the bedroom almost tripping on one of the boxes in there. You make your way over to the spare bedroom, you guess youll just use this room for storing crap until somebody…What the hell? You specifically told those mover men assholes to not put any of your boxes in the extra room, -and what is here? EXACTLY THAT!-  
You squeeze the bridge of your nose between your eyes with your thumb and index finger. Irked, you grab one of the big boxes and flip it over to look for the label you put on them…..hmm these aren’t your boxes. Your hastily roll your eyes and grab the box cutter from your pocket to observe what is inside. “Oh what the hell?” you ask yourself as you pull out bags of new hockey padding and gear from the box. You hoped that not all of these anonymously appeared boxes had this stuff in them, because there were a lot of them. But after 20 minutes of ripping, and rummaging you had enough hockey wear for 10+ players. Well that’s just grate, you don’t know what your going to do with this crap now. 

You try your best to ignore the hockey gear and start doing your best unpacking and moving everything to your liking.

` After a few weeks you are finally settled in and ready to go out and search for a new job closer to your new location. You fill out several applications for local shops and pubs, and now you just wait a while for a call back...

` OK THIS SHIT IS AGGRAVATING, its been a week scenes you’ve administrated your applications and not a single call back. You propose your last option is to sell that, what was it hockey gear you found in the spare room. You get on your computer and start searching possible prices set to the equipment, after a few hours of random links and rabbit trails… “well shit”, you continue reading on and on about how much money coaches get from wage threads and sponsors. AND YOU DROP ALL THAT SHIT, 

#1 you’ve never even skated before, #2 you don’t know a flying fuck about the game,#3 you don’t even have a team…FUCK IT IM STARTING A HOCKEY TEAM!!

**Author's Note:**

> if you think this sucked then dont read it anymore if you acctually liked it (fucking miracle) uh keep reading or comment something nice or something. ill try updating chapters as often as possible but i wont if i dont get some feedback weather you people like it or not.
> 
> if nobody likes it ill stop wrighting and idk make something eles   
> plz leave adiquit comments


End file.
